Loving Equations
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: A look at Heero and Duo’s relationship from a mathematical point of view.


Title: Loving Equations

Author: Sorceress Fantasia 

Pairings: 1x2, implied R+1 

Warnings: Fluff (loads of it), sap (even more of this), OOC Heero 

Archive: Lev's Lair 

Fanfiction.net 

MediaMiner 

Anyone else, just ask. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I tried sending Santa an email asking for the GW gang, but the email bounced, with a message telling me that Santa's email account doesn't work until December. So no, I do not own GW. I'm still counting down the days till it's December. 

Dedication: Congrats to Lev's Lair upon its third anniversary! ^^ Do keep up the lovely website! And thanks so much for archiving me! ^^ 

Inspired by a SMS going around… ^^; I know, my mind has the weirdest way of processing things. 

Thanx to Duo-chan for beta-ing! ^^ 

_Love – Love = the beginning of love _

Duo blinked hard at the vision standing before his door. He could almost see the question marks flashing around his head like neon lights advertising for a new dance show in Broadway. 

"Heero? I thought we were going for a movie?" he asked, still feeling thoroughly bewildered. 

The Japanese man nodded lightly, and the beginning of a smile was tugging at his lips. "We are," he replied plainly, "I just wanted to take you to the new restaurant downtown before that. We'll be in time to catch the nine o' clock show. And these," he handed over the spray of fresh red roses, "are for you." 

Duo thought he was caught in some fading vestiges of a dream, because this could not be happening for the life of him. No, he could never imagine this. Yet, he could feel the tangible weight of the roses on his hands. And the smell… was it the roses? But roses don't smell like this. Not so… sensual, so masculine. Duo took another whiff, and a vague memory of sampling the new cologne at a shopping mall came to his mind. Heero was wearing cologne? 

His mind was still having problems registering the revelation when Heero suddenly spoke. 

"There're ninety-nine stalks in all," he said, eyes softening. "Why don't you go put the flowers somewhere, and then we can go out for dinner?" 

"…Ok," Duo murmured, still blinking at Heero's strange behavior. Was he getting back at the prank he played on him a couple days ago? Well, if he were, he supposed it was only fair play and he would let Heero have his way. After all, if you can't beat them, join them. And he would finally know better than to try and beat Duo Maxwell in his own game. Then he caught sight of the smart attire that he'd only seen his friend wear for one of Relena's galas. "Do I have to change into something more formal?" 

It was a while until Heero graced him with an answer, all the while looking intensely at him. Duo felt that he was almost shivering. 

"You look good enough. But the place we're going to does have some dress codes. So why don't you go change, and I'll find a vase for the flowers instead?" 

Duo nodded dumbly, and handed the flowers to Heero again before turning tail to his bedroom for a change of clothes. As he changed out of his jeans, his mind wandered back to their exchange earlier. It was definitely strange, but definitely not a dream either. He couldn't remember a single time when a bouquet of flowers had felt so real in his hands. 

A while later, he ambled out of his room, feeling rather restricted in the formal outfit. He shrugged his shoulders, hoping to slide the shirt into a more comfortable position. It wasn't everyday that he had to wear stuff like this, and he was thankful of that. Street life and wartime habits had made it imperative to always wear something comfortable so he could run away easily, and the trousers were so… so… inhibiting. But there was nothing he could do now. 

Spying the roses that were currently in the middle of his dining table, Duo noticed that they were arranged in the vase that Heero had given him a while ago. Was this the purpose of Heero giving him the gift? 

But Heero gave him no time to ponder on that, and quickly waltzed him out into his car waiting outside. Throughout the drive, they mostly talked about little things, like Quatre's phone call the other day and Hirde's latest attempts at getting a pet. And not a single thing clued Duo in as to why his best friend was behaving this way. Duo was almost feeling frustrated by the time they reached the posh restaurant. 

"Any reservations?" The man, obviously a manager from the way he dressed, inquired politely when they were at the door. 

"I have a reservation for two under Heero Yuy," Heero said simply, and a waitress quickly appeared to show them to their seats. 

The atmosphere inside the restaurant only served to perplex him further. Soft music flowed out of the violinists skilful playing, and the dim lights cast an almost amorphous romantic shadow that was accentuated by the flickering candles on every table. It was apparent that this place was popular, judging from the fact that few tables were left unoccupied. And not only was it just popular, it was popular with *couples*. Duo just looked on confusedly when he noticed the many couples in the restaurant casting loving looks and whispering tender words to each other. 

By the time the waitress had left them after taking their orders, Duo was dying to know why he was here. 

"Heero? Why are we here?" 

The Japanese man leaned forward on the table, his gaze on Duo never wavering even as he moved. "For dinner." 

"I know that! But why this place? It's like everyone here is dating," he whispered back, almost harshly. 

Heero merely nodded, and offered a tiny smile. It was as if he had heard just a voice, and not the question itself. 

"Heero!" 

"You look beautiful tonight." 

Duo was sure he was flushing to the root of his braid as he felt his face burn up. Was this Heero Yuy? The one he knew from the war? The once anti-social pilot had indeed come a long way to becoming more gregarious since the Eve's war, but this was just plain incredible. And unimaginable, Duo mused. 

Then he felt his hands gathered into a warm cocoon that was Heero's hands, and his voice came back to him. "Heero?" It had to be a dream. He was imagining everything up. Heero was away on some Preventers' mission, protecting Relena for one of her extravagant balls again, and he was just sleeping in bed, alone. Why else would he be feeling this way? This warm surge of pulsation that made him dizzy was coming again, and lightheadedness settled in. 

"I know it took me a long time, but…" Heero paused, looking away and biting his bottom lip, "Will you stay with me?" 

He knew what Heero was asking, but the best thing he could come up with was only a clever 'Huh?' 

"Will you stay with me? I… like you." 

It was not a dream, Duo decided. Not even his wildest fantasies could have mimicked the warmth of Heero's hands, of his heart, and of his soul. Never could he dream of such soothing, poignant words. It was the champagne then, his mind supplied. But there was no empty bottle on the table. Only a pure white candle flickered with the wind. 

"Aa…" 

He knew it wasn't enough. His answer wasn't even an answer. It was merely a soft intonation of a sound that meant nothing beyond than what it implied. 

But Heero didn't press for more, and he tightened his hold on his hands. That smile was still there, but wider now. 

That night, Duo forgot about the nine o' clock show. He could only remember the feel of a soft pressure on his lips, the warmth of a hug that permeated his entire body, and the weight of something pulling him down to Earth. It felt like an anchor, keeping him on the ground. 

And for once, Duo didn't feel his soul fly out amongst the stars as he slept. 

***** 

_Love + Love = Very much in love _

Duo felt feathery touches on his face, and he reached out a sleepy hand to swipe whatever it was away. But something caught his hand, and the fleeting pressures seemed to become bolder. His eyes fluttered open when he felt a warmth pressing against his lips. And then it was gone. 

"Morning, Duo." 

The soft voice pulled him out of his sleep. "Mornin', Heero." 

Another light kiss. And another. While they had been together for close to a year now, and had spent the last three months living together, it seemed that Heero could never have enough of those kisses. So light, so loving. Tender, Duo thought. Every time Heero kissed him this way, it was like he was floating, and he could vaguely feel the water lapping onto his body. It felt good. It felt good because it reminded him that he was with his lover. 

Slowly, he moved his lips in response. And the kiss deepened. Duo could not help but writhe against his lover's frame, against the velvety sheets. He could not help but groan into his lover's lips. Could not help but want more. When they pulled away, Duo could only see the emotion swimming in Heero's bottomless eyes. 

"I love you." Heero whispered against his lips. 

"I love you more." 

"I love you even more." 

"I love you even, even more." 

They smiled, and kissed again. 

***** 

_Love / Love = Only love _

Duo stopped at the door to their shared apartment, taking a deep breath. He was going to apologize. When he stepped into the house, he was going to open his mouth and tell Heero how sorry he was. It wasn't Heero's fault; Relena was just too blind to see how Heero didn't love her, and how much Heero loved *him*. And he was the one who had interrupted their meeting at the wrong time, only to see Relena jumping into his lover's arms when he knew they were open only for him. 

Right. He was going to step inside, and ask for forgiveness. Nothing too difficult. And it was only fair, since he was the one who had stormed out in a huff. 

But the door swung open before he even had the chance to slot his keys in. Heero stood there, expression relieved and posture finally relaxed. 

"Duo, you're home." His voice was thick with emotion. 

Duo bit his lip, almost unsure of what to do or say. It had been a long time since he'd seen his lover so vulnerable, the relief so evident in those clear blue eyes. And he felt himself being swept into those arms that he longed would never let go. Duo snuggled deeper into the warmth, feeling the end of his braid tightly clasped in those hands. And a string of words flowed from his lover's mouth. 

"I'm sorry. So sorry…" 

For the first time in a long while, he was at a loss for words. He was the one at fault here! But Heero acted like he was responsible for everything. 

Then the warmth was gone. Suddenly. And Duo's eyes snapped open, face set in a pained frown. Was Heero angry still? Didn't he want him anymore? 

"Heero?" He was amazed that his voice hadn't cracked yet. 

"Marry me, Duo. Marry me. Be my one and only." 

Duo blinked, finally noticing that Heero was on his knees, looking up at him. And that glimmer in his hand… oh, how it sparkled in the setting sun. Was it? Was it? 

Slowly, almost numbly, he reached out. When the cool metal touched his hand, the sensation melted away the frostiness of his shock like a beam of light. And when it slid onto his finger, it finally felt real. 

"Yes," he whispered, hardly daring to believe his voice. 

And then he felt himself lifted off the ground in strong, firm hands. Strong, but gentle. He gazed down at Heero, and gave in to the magnetism pulling them closer. 

The feather of a kiss became deeper, and then there were no more words that night. There was no need for anymore. 

***** 

_Love x Love = unlimited love _

"Do you, Duo Maxwell, agree to take him, Heero Yuy, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and promise to be faithful to him till death do you part?" 

"I do," he answered, getting caught in the depths that were his would-be husband's eyes. There was only love shining through those cobalt pools, and his feelings welled up in him. 

"With the Powers invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your spouse."

They leaned in, and Duo could barely hear the thundering applause and cries of congratulations. No, there were only them in the universe now. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else could matter. 

"I won't ever let go. Not even in death," Heero whispered to him. "I promise." 

"I know you do. I love you too." 

And they kissed again. 

-owari- 

Sorceress Fantasia @ 30th September 2003 

Last beta-ed 4th October 2003 


End file.
